Grey Matter
by adub87
Summary: Maggie is trying to find her way. After finding out she was adopted and meeting her brilliant yet complex sisters she is navigating through chaos . She's all about her career but wouldn't mind if a little love creeped in.
1. Playboy

So I recently released choices I know, but I got this idea and ran with it! It's been super fun to write as I'm pretty well into this story! I love exploring the different what ifs of these characters. Hope you all enjoy. *Be nice it's fiction! I don't claim to be a best selling author it's all in good fun!

"Late night?"

"Shut it karev."

"Seriously dude.. you look like hell. Are you ever going to get tired of being a playboy?"

Jackson grinned, "They're all the same , girls , not women. I'm just having fun man you should try it."

"You'll be old and alone Jackson. Youre rich. Don't you want a wife and kids to pass down your legacy to?"

"Never thought about it."

"Maybe you should. We aren't interns anymore sexing all over the hospital."

Jackson laughed. "I'll see you tonight at Joes for Links thing."

"Cool."

Later that evening everyone met at Joes for drinks to celebrate links birthday.

"Happy birthday man!"

Jackson said handing link a drink

"Thanks Avery, and where is the lucky girl you decided to give your next 24 hours to?"

"Very funny. No date tonight. Just hanging with the fellas ."

"Incorrect. Because the LADIES are hanging with the fellas tonight." Amelia said coming up from behind him with Meredith.

"Oh yay." Jackson said with little excitement and a forced smile.

Link hit Jackson in the arm " Dude."

"Anyone need a refill?" Jackson said heading to the bar

"May I have three shots of tequila please?" A voice said coming from behind him.

"Hi, I'm actually ordering..." Jackson said not even turning around.

"And? What happened to ladies first?" The woman said

Jackson turned around not expecting to be greeted by such a beautiful face.

"Shit."

"Huh? I was joking, I'm sorry I didn't know you hadn't-"

"It's fine!" He said jumping up

"I'm Jackson."

"Great. Excuse me." She said grabbing the shots from the bartender.

"Dude how long does it take for you to order some drinks?" Link said walking up

"Who is that?..."

"Who?"

"The woman that just walked over to Meredith and Amelia."

"Oh their baby sister Maggie." Link responded

"Sister?... dude she's ... I mean is she adopted?"

"Half sister of merediths , Ellis and Richards daughter"

"No way.. the chief?"

"Apparently they went to school together and matched at Grey Sloan before it was Grey Sloan. Both had an affair and then came Maggie. She was adopted and recently met Meredith. "Jackson are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah Merediths sister, she's fucking beautiful."

"And way out of your league. She's head of cardio."

"She's like 20.."

"26 but yes my point exactly, she's brillant, and probably not trying to have a one night stand in seattle with you."

"Where does she live. Wait how do you even know this?"

"She lives in Boston, and uh because my girlfriend is her sister."

"They aren't sisters you just said —"

Don't let Amelia hear you say that! They are sisters!"

"Bet. Is she single?"

"You're wasting your time Jackson."

"We ll see won't we."

Jackson ordered the drinks brining them over to the group.

"Maggie this is Jackson."

"We sort of met. Sorry for skipping you at the bar."

"You can skip me anytime you want. Jackson, Jackson Avery. He said reaching his hand out

"Ahh Jackson Avery, don't you own the hospital?" She said placing her hand in his

"No. My mom I guess? Well partially. She's — how is it I've been out with mere and Amelia so many times even been over to their place and never seen you?"

"Well, I have been living in Boston. I came to visit my sisters and they are trying to get me to move out here."

"That's a great idea."

Maggie chuckled . "Nice to meet you Jackson."

Jackson was mesmerized. He had never met someone so unbothered , so uninterested in him, so beautiful and gorgeous.

Maggie and Meredith left to go home and Amelia went home with link.

"Soooo when are you moving here?"

"I'm not."

"You sure? You'd clearly have a job, you have a place to stay and seriously you could have a boyfriend in a New York minute ."

"What? No. Who?"

"Jackson was practically drooling over you."

"No he wasn't . And I'm just what he was interested in tonight. Guys like that go through a different woman every day."

"Well like I said me and Amelia want you here. Diane and Bill are retiring to Cali . It makes sense.

"Kind of . But I love Boston."

"Do what you want. We want you here though."

"Yeah yeah" Maggie hugged Meredith before heading upstairs to bed

The next day Jackson scrubbed in with Meredith.

"So, Mere"

"Don't even Jackson."

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say ."

"If it has anything to do with Maggie I do and whatever the question is the answer is no."

Jackson grinned

"Is she single?"

"She is sweet, and I won't let you break her heart."

"I'm not. I just want to get to know her."

"Why? Of all the women in the world... Jessica would you want to get to know Dr Avery?"

"YES! I mean... I guess." The scrub nurse responded

Jackson and Meredith exchanged looks

"See. You don't need to know Maggie."

Jackson rolled his eyes

"How long is she staying in town? You got to at least tell me that... cmon Mere youve known me seen my intern year .."

"Exactly... that's why I won't let you hurt my sister. Because then I would have to hate you."

"How about this. You tell me how long Maggie is staying and I will give you my next amazing surgery."

"Jackson you are in plastics. How amazing do you think you'll get over my usual suregeries?"

"How about this because I hate to see you beg. Let me have your next TWO surgeries, AND you take my on call schedule for the next week."

"Deal."

"Wow. That was too easy. She leaves next Sunday."

"Ok she's staying with you two?"

"That'll cost you another week of on call."

"'Meredith..."

"Fine yes. She is. But no other info."


	2. Small talk

-

The next morning there was a knock at the door." Maggie can you get that?" Amelia screamed from her room

"I'm the guest here!" Maggie yelled back walking down the steps.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jackson.

"Hi..."

"Hey, Maggie right?"

"Yep.. why are you here?"

"I Uh, I'm here to see Meredith."

"Oh. Ok. Come in."

"Mere! Jackson Avery is here for you. See ya." She said heading back upstairs

"Are you serious?" Meredith said coming down the stairs

Jackson put his hand on the back of his head .

"Uh.. I didn't know what to say or do and I froze."

"Wow. That's not like you."

"Tell me about it."

"Come to the kitchen. Let's get some coffee so you don't look like a weirdo."

Jackson followed Meredith into the kitchen.

"You know I'm not a babysitter Jackson. I'm not going to make it easier for you. I don't know your game plan here . She lives somewhere else. "

"I know. I just. She's different."

Meredith smiled.

"So I'll see you at work?"

"Yes. Thanks for not making fun of me."

Later at the hospital Jackson was walking in the hallway when he saw Natalie the scrub nurse.

"Hey there sexy." She said grabbing his arm.

"Nat..."

She pushed him into an on call room.

When they were both in she locked the door and quickly took off her top.

"Nat I have surgery.."

"That's never stopped you before." She said tugging at his scrub bottoms.

"I -um- let's get together later." Jackson said

Quickly moving from Natalie and eventually out of the room. Jackson was adjusting his scrubs when link walked up.

"Quickie in the on call?" He asked

"Yeah.. I mean no.. Imjust not into it right now."

"What ? You not into banging scrub nurses? Are you sick?"

"Nah. Just chillin."

"Weird , but ok wanna grab a beer tonight?"

"Yea sure."

After a long day of surgery Jackson went to meet Link at the bar. He was surprised when a familiar voice came up to him.

"Funny catching you here." She said

"I could say the same thing about you." He replied

"Meredith literally has no food and she goes to two places, this bar, and her house. They are the only places I know how to get to ."

"So you're eating ?"

"Togo."

"How about I take you to a real dinner?"

"Nope I'm actually looking forward to my cheeseburger."

"How about I drive you back to Merediths then?"

"Aren't you meeting someone?"

"Yes , your sisters boyfriend, my best friend. He won't mind, I can't let his future sister in law get a ride from an Uber. Especially if I'm already here and willing."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Thank you."

"No problem."

The bartender brought over her food and Jackson and Maggie left the bar.

"So, how do you like Seattle?"

"It's ok, just really loving the QT with my sisters."

"True. So what do you do?"

Jackson already knew the answers to the questions he were set to ask but didn't want to look like a creeper.

"Im a surgeon."

"Cardio?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"My sister told you."

"No.. why would we talk about you?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Jackson arrived to Merediths sooner than he would have liked and got out of the car to open the door for Maggie

"Wow. Chivalrous"

"You were expecting something less?"

Maggie walked to the door with Jackson beside her."

"Which surgeries?"

"Excuse me?" He answered

"That's what you traded Meredith for the intell right?"

Jackson blushed

"Uh."

"Goodnight Dr Avery."

Maggie walked inside closing the door behind her. Jackson scrunched his face clasping his hands together.

When Jackson got back in his car the phone rang. It was link.

"I don't like being stood up.."

"Ohhh cry me a river. Maggie was getting food and—"

"Say no more. Did you at least ask her out?"

"I did. She shot me down, but she let me take her home."

"Hmm.. you mean to tell me a female who isn't throwing themselves at you? Interesting. Well I'll see you tomorrow ."

"Later man."

Maggie went back home to Boston that Sunday and Jackson knew he would probably never see her again . She wasn't impressed by his money, fame, or surgical skills. She had turned him down. She wasn't interested and she lived on another coast.


	3. Operation

A couple months later Jackson was preparing to leave to harvest a facial implant . A buddy from med school asked him to come out and do the procedure as a favor because he was the best plastics guy he knew. He was excited. He hadn't done one since Marks death and was eager to get better at the procedure so they be a thing at his hospital .

When he arrived he spoke with the team and started to prepare for surgery. He was scrubbing in when a familiar voice filled the room.

"Dr Pierce will you be taking over for me ?"

"I will."

Maggie walked up to the scrub sink.

"Will you look at that? A pretty face implanting a pretty face."

"Maggie , it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Good, living the life. My parents just retired to Cali and I'm keeping busy here in Boston. I heard this was happening today and I had to get in on it. You don't mind having me do you?"

"I'd love to have you Maggie, in every way." He said biting his bottom lip seductively

She grinned

Preparing for surgery had Jackson in his zone . Where normally Maggie would have him undone he was in his element . He easily flowed into flirtation with her.

"Did you know I was going to be here?"

"Well of course . Imagine my surprise when I saw ur name on the surgeon list."

Jackson blushed.

"I'm honored to work with you , might be a little hard to concentrate in there."

"Likewise. Let's see if you really are the full package.."

Jackson looked at Maggie puzzled.

"Handsome and intelligent that is"

Jackson winked at Maggie "lets do it ."

Maggie followed Jackson into surgery as the nurse gowned and gloved then both.

Jackson stretched his neck to both sides

"Alright people, let's create a masterpiece ."

Jackson worked like an artist. Meticulously placing each stitch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Maggie asked

"Whats up?"

"Your technique, it's flawless . I can tell there will be minimal scarring and plastics isn't even my specialty."

"Is that a question Pierce?"

"I guess where'd you learn? There arent many plastics surgeons. Well excellent ones "

"Are you calling me excellent? Jackson laughed, Mark Sloan , then just perfected it. "

"Nice work."

Jackson completed the surgery without complication. After scrubbing out Jackson and Maggie scrubbed out .

"It's in the hands really. Steady hands make a great surgeon, but flexible hands make a great plastics surgeon. Angles. That's all really."

"Well I was impressed. That woman is going to have a killer face."

"You have a killer face..." Jackson said

"I don't remember you being this flirty last time we met."

"I was off my game I was mesmerized."

Maggie laughed exiting

Jackson did post op with his patient before finding Maggie who was finishing up charting at the nurses station.

"So , the patient is going to need very thorough follow up so I'm going to stay in town for a little."

"There's a nice hotel on the harbor .."

"Yeah. I'm actually hungry and was wondering if you would want to grab a bite."

Maggie remained silent as a nearby nurse nudged her.

"Ive got some charting to finish up."

"I can wait."

"Ok... "

Jackson took Maggie to Larry's a local burger joint.

"Classy... inquiring minds want to know why here? You think I'm a cheap date?"

"No... you ordered a burger at Joes in Seattle so it was a safe bet. They have the best in the city. This is a date?"

"Observant. I love burgers."

"But is this a date?" Jackson said grinning

Maggie smiled

The two finished their burgers over small talk. Jackson could listen to her for hours. The way she made him laugh, twirled her curls with one finger and came off so carefree and sweet.

When they were finished Jackson and Maggie shared a cab. Maggie got dropped off at her house while Jackson went to the hotel and got a suite. When he got into his room he wanted to kick himself. He had made positive progress with Maggie but failed to get her number. How could he be so stupid. He was out of favors with Meredith. He checked his phone and saw a missed call from a Boston number. He figured it might be the hospital about his transplant recipient. He called back.

"Hey."

"Maggie?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the burgers."

"It was no trouble at all. You're welcome. How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways..."

"Can I see you again?"

"Maybe... "

"Cmon. Don't have me guessing and wondering..."

"Maybe is all you're getting Dr Avery, goodnight."

The next morning Jackson went to the hospital to check on his patient. He was doing well . Jackson decided to head home around noon. He stopped at the nurses station to try and page Maggie.

" Could you page Dr Pierce for me?"

"She's off.. she's one call. Did you want me to still to page?"

"No it's fine thank you."

He got out his phone to text her

J: Hey, leaving Boston. Nice hanging with you last night. Give me a ring whenever you decide to visit Seattle again.

Maggie never responded. Jackson got on the plane and headed back to Seattle.


End file.
